


Feral Eyes

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Mommy Issues, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: This was the moment the boundaries got erased, the line well and truly crossed.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Feral Eyes

He has the eyes of a wild an animal at this moment, a mixture of feral and fearful. Madelyn isn't sure what has him so worked up, he isn't in the mood to share or the right state of mind for her to press him on it and ask.

Homelander is dangerous when he's like this. No one is safe from him in moments like this.

Madelyn watches him pace and prowl, unable to predict what he all do next because even doesn't know himself. 

He doesn't notice when undoes the first button of her blouse; it takes until the third button undone to get his attention. And his eyes still burn with feral insanity, but now there is curiosity. She has never done this before; it's new. Madelyn can see that's he's curious to see where she's going with this. 

It's a mixture of knowing what he needs and having the instinct to know what she needs to say or do to survive. Madelyn sees him gulp when she removes her shirt, "Come here," she says softly.

He looks unsure for a moment; as if some cruel trick is about to be played on him. "Come here," Madelyn repeats more firmly. 

She smiles at him, warm and gentle, removing her bra as she waits for him to make up his mind. 

Homelander moves like a cat, uncertain with its fur raised. Madelyn sits, painterly waiting with the cold air touching her bare chest. And when he's close, she reaches out a hand to guide first to sit then current up on her lap.

She offers him her breast, watching his mouth part and take her nipple into mouth. "There you go," She encourages softly. "Good boy,".

He suckles happily; sure she has no milk to give, but the fantasy and gesture are enough at this moment. 

She strokes his cheek, "That's better, isn't it?". He doesn't respond with words or even attempt to mumble with his mouth firmly latched around her nipple. 

But those beautiful blue eyes of his are calmer, less wild and him less likely to kill.

Of course, there will be consequences of erasing the boundaries. The aftermath of crossing that final line, and there was no way this would be a one-time event. And Madelyn would deal with all of that later. Right now, her focus was on him. It's what he wanted, its what he needed and craved.

Her eyes briefly drift to the door. It isn't locked. She wonders, not that anyone would dare, would think if they walked in.

Would they turn away embarrassed or stare with discomfort in their eyes? As the sound of suckling and her cooing at him, would it makes them cringe?


End file.
